Change of Fate
by Ernestalice
Summary: A devil fruit user came to Hakuouki's world and attempted to change its fate. Can she do it and how? Being Chizuru's stepsister and a sis-com, who's the man she would give Chizuru into? Devil  Akuma  VS Demon  Oni  adventure   ChizuruXOkita romance.
1. Sannansan's Return

**[Disclaimer] The only character I own is "Sayuri". I don't own Hakuouki, One Piece, Kara no Kyoukai, and or many others.**

**[Genres] Adventure/Romance**

**[A/N] This will be a crossover of many series but mainly in the world of Hakuouki (another planned crossover beside One Piece is Kara no Kyoukai).**

**[Summary] A devil fruit user attempts to change the fate of Hakuouki. Can she do it and how? Devil (Akuma) VS Demon (Oni) and the romance between Chizuru and Okita.**

* * *

><p><em>Hi there, Ernestalice is back again! (yahho!)<em>

_I'm using one of my original Devil Fruit here, Neba Neba (Stick Stick) Fruit. If it's somehow been used already, then it's accident because I've checked it and I didn't find a similar one (peace)._

_So…enjoy (JAJANG)_

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Fate<strong>

The snow had been falling everyday since we arrived at the town of Kyou. It's white all over the places. The cold began to attack through my deep crimson kimono to my skin. I even felt envious looking at Saitou's white scarf in front of me, while it made me wonder how Nagakura and Heisuke-kun could spend the time with their no-sleeve kimono. Maybe their skins were special.

As usual, we were taking our dinner in a wide room enough to hold more than 11 people inside. There were Kondou, the commander of Shinsengumi, five captains; Saitou, Okita, Nagakura, Heisuke-kun, and Sano; a middle-aged man called Gen-san, my stepsister Chizuru, and me. The vice-commander, Hijikata was not there at the moment. Together with a captain, Sannan-san, he was going out for a battle in Osaka. I heard that they would probably be coming back today.

As I put the fish into my mouth, I heard Heisuke-kun and Nagakura was fighting over their dishes again. I could see that it was their habit. I didn't forget that this morning they were doing a same thing, except for the one who took the other's dishes was the opposite. It didn't trouble me much. But, I could see that Chizuru's concerned with it as she couldn't move her eyes from them. The only one who cared to stop them was no other than Gen-san. I had this feeling of fatherhood from him since the first time we met, so I didn't surprise a little bit. And then I heard the door slid open.

Everyone was relieved and happy to see Hijikata back from the battle safely. But they changed their expressions looking at Sannan-san with the bandage over his hand tied up to his shoulder. It was told before in a letter that Sannan-san hurt his left arm during a battle, and thus it might cause him not to be able to wield a katana anymore. I thought he realized that everyone worried for him. So he smiled and left the room without any sign of trouble or pain.

Hijikata was about to continue his report, until he realized Chizuru and I were there and asked about this situation. We couldn't say anything, and fortunately everyone else was talking for us. For our persistence, Hijikata permitted us to eat together from now on at last. I was happy for Chizuru, too, though I never showed it on my face. And the dinner that day was one of my unforgettable memories in this world. That night after the dinner, Chizuru and I talked with Hijikata.

"…Umm…well, if you don't mind…could you please let us see Sannan-san's condition? …Maybe we…can fix his hand," I said nervously. He looked confused and didn't think we would be able to do it. But Chizuru convinced him that she had enough knowledge as a doctor and I would be able to help her, so Hijikata didn't have any other choice than to try to believe us this time. And that was the first time I let people other than Chizuru to know about my power.

Neba Neba Fruit, a strange fruit I found in another world full of pirates. I heard that there were many kinds of these strange fruits scattered all over that world and it was called Devil Fruits. The eater would be granted a power of devil, but would become a hopeless swimmer as they were cursed to die in the ocean. Of course, seawater was their weakness, too. Neba Neba Fruit or Stick Stick Fruit granted me the power to stick and connect anything together.

"It looks like the cut was too deep, so some of the nerves are broken," Chizuru said after she examined Sannan-san's wound. She let me to look, too, and waited my answer if I could or could not fix it. I closed my eyes and touched his wounded area. With my power, I could connect my sense of touch, through his skin and flesh, and found the broken nerves. My medical knowledge was zero. But I could reconnect based on the thing's memories. So it was a simple task for me to fix them and I just needed less than two minutes.

"Umm…it's over," I said after opening my eyes. Feeling unbelievable, Sannan-san tried to move his hand. Slowly, he began to regain the control. After another two minutes, he was looking speechless, as Kondou was happy and relieved for him putting his hand on Sannan-san's shoulder. Hijikata said nothing for he was making a similar face with Sannan-san. But soon, Sannan-san thanked Chizuru and me for helping him and Hijikata told us to rest because it was late in the night.

"Aah, it never failed to surprise me," Chizuru said cheerfully. We're walking to our room.

"…What're you saying? You've only seen it once before," I said calmly. Looking at the sky, the snow stopped falling. It might be sunny tomorrow. That's what I thought while following Chizuru entered our room. We said good night to each other.

"Good night, Sayuri."

My name is Sayuri Hanada, 15 years old. I had sharp brown eyes and a black long hair tied up to the back like Chizuru, because I was disguising as a boy, following Chizuru to search for his father in this town. I came to this world a month ago, accidentally bumped to Chizuru's house. Because she was alone, we became good friends soon. And not long after that, she called me as her sister. Ever since, I swore that I would protect her.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

Next Chapter : Ikedaya Incident

* * *

><p><em>Afterword : So, how was it? I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Comments and reviews are always welcomed.<em>


	2. Ikedaya Incident

**[Disclaimer] The only character I own is "Sayuri". I don't own Hakuouki, One Piece, Kara no Kyoukai, and or many others.**

**[Genres] Adventure/Romance**

**[A/N] This will be a crossover of many series but mainly in the world of Hakuouki (another planned crossover beside One Piece is Kara no Kyoukai).**

**[Ch.2-Summary] Sayuri spent her day in Shinsengumi still without having their trust. And that's when the Ikedaya Incident happened.**

* * *

><p><em>Hi there, Ernestalice is back again! (yahho!)<em>

_I'm using one of my original Devil Fruit here, Neba Neba (Stick Stick) Fruit. If it's somehow been used already, then it's accident because I've checked it and I didn't find a similar one (peace)._

_So…enjoy (JAJANG)_

* * *

><p>As expected, Hijikata raised his suspicion on us, especially me. After the breakfast, he called us to his room to ask about what we did last night.<p>

"…Umm, well…it's kinda…hard to explain," It's not that I didn't want them to know. On the contrary, I didn't care or afraid to let people know about me. But it's just too troublesome and difficult to expect them to understand about my power. I didn't even tell Chizuru that I wasn't from this world. And when I thought so, that made me wonder. Normal people would find it strange or even afraid of my strange power, except for them in that Devil Fruit's world. It made me feel that somehow Chizuru wasn't that kind of 'normal' people. I could feel that she's not trying to hide it, but she's not telling me, either.

"I've seen it before once when she healed a wounded cat. And she told me then, that…" Chizuru tried to explain. I interrupted her as I considered that it was me who should tell him. Nonetheless, I thanked her for trying to help me.

"I have this strange power to…heal a wound."

Hijikata looked surprised to hear it from my mouth. I could see that he's thinking about something. Then he spoke, "…But then, why did you need Chizuru to examine Sannan-san yesterday?"

_So, that's what he thought. Kinda sharp. And a troublesome question._

"Well, simply said, I don't have any medical knowledge. I can only heal what was seen or found. In short, because Chizuru located the wound for me, I could heal it."

After some moments, Hijikata couldn't find any question for us and let us leave, but with caution that he hadn't trust us completely. I saw the sky was clear. The sun was slowly melting the piled up snow. The time went on before we realized it was already May. The summer was getting closer and today it was sunny.

I wanted to help Chizuru washing the clothes and even wanted to do it for her, but she didn't let me. Okita was sitting on the wood floor close to us and he laughed watching at us. He told me to give up the work to Chizuru, as she was the one who wanted it. I gave up and sat next to Okita watching Chizuru and Saitou, who was training with his katana. Thinking it now, maybe that's why I was kept alive. Because I didn't have any weapon to deal with them, so they could kill me anytime. Besides, Hijikata, Kondou, and Sannan-san knew about my power, so it might be that they thought I would be useful in some moment. When I kept in silence, I heard Saitou talking with Chizuru, and not long after that they fought to try Chizuru's sword ability. But I had known the result, because I had seen her using her kodachi (short katana) before. It was about some seconds that Chizuru's defeated. And yet, she was permitted to go outside and search for his father within the patrolling.

"Wait a minute. What about me?" I asked. Saitou and Okita told me that I didn't have a weapon to protect myself, and Okita didn't want to protect us either, so they suggested Hijikata not to let me go outside with them patrolling. I had no choice. Hijikata didn't allow me to go, and so I was doing the works inside; cleaning, washing, and cooking, while worrying Chizuru. That night, it's revealed that a rounin group called Choushuu had a plot against Kyou and The Emperor.

According to the information they had, Choushuu were gathering in two possible places, Ikedaya or Shikokuya. Without knowing certainly, Kondou decided to divide the group into two. He, as the leader of a smaller squad, went to Ikedaya, while Hijikata led the others to Shikokuya. Sannan-san, Chizuru, and I were left at the quarters to guard it. And some moments later, a man with a black kimono; like those of ninja, came and told us that the real place was Ikedaya.

Sannan-san told the man; Yamazaki to go with Chizuru to Shikokuya and told this information to Hijikata's squad. I insisted to go but Sannan-san stopped me, told me to trust Yamazaki and Chizuru. I wanted to help them, too, and actually I wanted to protect Chizuru. But that topic, not having a weapon topic, was brought again. Besides, I still felt that they didn't believe in me. It's not that I made a disappointed or sad face that time, because I felt I always made the same face. But Sannan-san tried to cheer me up and said,

"We will need your strength later, if someone gets hurt, won't we? So, it'll be better if you stay here," he smiled at me as he patted on my head. I felt I was blushing a little. I kept silence looking at Chizuru leaving with Yamazaki running. She smiled at me and said that everything would be all right. I just waited for them while talking with Sannan-san.

"So, what are you hiding?" he said. No one was there. It was only the two of us, "You said that Chizuru's your sister, but…she's not, right?" After hearing our story from Hijikata, he said that he found it strange about Chizuru had seen my power only once before. To be honest, I was worried before when hearing that, too. Chizuru couldn't lie and as the opposite, I was used to lie. So, I had guessed that things like this would happen sooner or later.

"…So what?" I stared at him calmly. He pointed his blade at me. I could feel the cold of it near my neck.

"It's not just me, but the vice-captain realized it, too. So, depends on your answer, I might have to cut you, although you have saved me before."

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

Next Chapter : Revealed Power

* * *

><p><em>Afterword : So, how was it? I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Comments and reviews are always welcomed.<em>


End file.
